


anesthetic truth

by Aetherdrive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherdrive/pseuds/Aetherdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wakes up after getting his appendix removed, and the anesthesia leads to an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anesthetic truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowpawky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpawky/gifts).



> A writing commission! Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/semieitas/status/629443000347725824), with permission.

The sudden light of the room when he opened his eyes was beyond aggravating.  
  
Everything was blurry, and his limbs felt heavy and numb. Even something as simple as blinking took monumental effort, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so exhausted -- not that he could actually remember much of _anything_ right now.  
  
 _Hospital,_ he thought groggily. _Had to get surgery... right? Yeah._  
  
“He’s awake!” a musical voice said excitedly. “Hey, Iwa-chan, how are you feeling? All your wrinkles are gone, it’s like magic--”  
  
“C’mon, at least give the poor guy five minutes before you start teasing him,” a lower voice laughed. “You really are the worst.”  
  
As his vision came into focus, Iwaizumi groaned quietly, and he looked around the small room to get his bearings. Two men were sitting next to each other, sprawled out in chairs -- there was something vaguely familiar about them, but with the anaesthesia still strong in his system, he couldn’t place where he might’ve seen them before.  
  
And then he saw an _angel_ standing at his bedside, gently holding his hand.  
  
His eyes widened, and he knew he was staring with his mouth slightly open -- that was rude, right? he wasn’t sure right now, couldn’t recall -- and his cheeks felt just a little too warm.  
  
“Um... are you okay?” the angel asked, his warm brown eyes full of concern. “You look kind of--”  
  
Before Iwaizumi’s mind could catch up with his mouth, he interrupted him and blurted out -- “Who the hell are _you_? You’re... you’re _gorgeous_.”  
  
Those beautiful brown eyes widened in genuine, absolute shock, and his cheeks turned a bright pink, just as lovely as the rest of him. “... _What_?”  
  
“Oh my god,” the guy with the messy black hair and deep voice laughed. “He is _so_ high right now.”  
  
“Am I dead?” Iwaizumi slurred. “Seriously... are you... are you an angel? You have to be, or -- if I’m not dead, are you a model? Why is a model in my hospital room?”  
  
Matsukawa laughed again. “You’re not dead, Iwaizumi. That’s your boyfriend.”  
  
Iwaizumi’s mind had trouble processing this, and he looked over at him, almost scandalized. “What? No fucking way. A guy this gorgeous... there’s no way. Are you... lying to me?”  
  
Matsukawa looked like he was about to lose his mind laughing. “Wow. No. You’re like, twenty times as gay when you’re on painkillers.”  
  
“Oikawa looks like he’s about to cry,” Hanamaki grinned.  
  
Sure enough, Oikawa’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears. “Hajime, are you _serious_ right now?”  
  
“Look, I don’t know who... any of you are,” Iwaizumi insisted drowsily, “but it’s really fucked up to make fun of a guy right after he wakes up from surgery. Are you making fun of me?”  
  
“I swear on my life that he’s your boyfriend,” Matsukawa laughed. “You’ve been dating for like, five years.”  
  
Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, who was still holding his hand and smiling, his expression a mixture of joy and disbelief. “No way. No _way_. Seriously?” Iwaizumi wondered aloud. “ _Seriously_? What did I do in a past life for God to bless me with... with someone that looks like _you_? Even your... even your _voice_. Are you _kidding_?”  
  
“You... really think I’m gorgeous, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s smile was warm and happy. “Really?”  
  
“I don’t _think_ so, I _know_ so,” Iwaizumi insisted, his words still slightly slurred. “Iwa-chan... Is that your nickname for me? That’s so cute, oh my god, everything about you is so -- there’s _no way_ \-- you’re my _boyfriend_?”  
  
“This is way better than any movie I’ve seen in the last few years,” Matsukawa grinned.  
  
“Top tier entertainment,” Hanamaki agreed.  
  
“Yes,” Oikawa smiled, “I’m your boyfriend, Iwa-chan. I was waiting here for you to wake up.”  
  
Iwaizumi stared at him blankly for a moment, as though he was having trouble processing what he’d said. “Holy _shit_. I can’t believe -- you’re -- can we _kiss_? Can I kiss you?”  
  
“We can kiss all you want!” Oikawa proclaimed while Matsukawa and Hanamaki giggled behind him.  
  
“Holy shit. Okay. Let’s kiss,” Iwaizumi said groggily. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.  
  
Still smiling, Oikawa leaned down and gently cupped his jaw as he tenderly pressed their lips together. It was warm and soft, faintly familiar, full of affection and love.   
  
As he pulled away, Iwaizumi stared at him, eyes wide with awe and adoration. “ _Wow_ ,” he whispered. “Wow, so this... isn’t a dream. Holy _shit_.”  
  
“I wish I had a dollar for every time he said ‘shit’ since he woke up,” Matsukawa laughed. “The painkillers made him gayer _and_ killed his vocabulary.”  
  
“Hajime, you’re _never_ this sweet normally,” Oikawa grinned. “I think you should get nice painkillers more often.”  
  
“How could I not say this kind of stuff _all the time_ if I’m lucky enough to be dating you?!” Iwaizumi asked incredulously. “No way. I’m gonna tell you that you’re beautiful, like... every day from now on... I wanna make you happy...”  
  
“You _do_ make me happy,” Oikawa said with a soft smile. “Are you even going to remember this conversation?” he teased.  
  
“Probably not,” Hanamaki laughed, “but that’s what we’re here for.”  
  
“Are you _recording_ this?” Matsukawa grinned.  
  
“Duh,” Hanamaki replied.  
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes were fluttering again, like he was about to fall asleep once more. “I’ll remember. Remind me if I... don’t, for some reason... you’re so beautiful... I have to treat you right...”  
  
“You do,” Oikawa said gently. “And I love you a lot.”  
  
“I love you too,” Iwaizumi said earnestly. “I mean, I’m all... everything’s hazy, but -- there’s no way that I don’t.”  
  
And just like that, his eyes fell shut, and he was asleep once again.

* * *

Oikawa snuggled up next to him in bed with a smug smile as he played back the video that Matsukawa had sent him earlier.  
  
 _“...you’re so beautiful... I have to treat you right...”_  
  
Iwaizumi turned red. “Stop, _ugh_ , okay. Wipe that smile off your face, Shittykawa.”  
  
“You _love_ me,” Oikawa grinned, “and you think I’m an _angel_.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about angelic, as far as your personality goes,” Iwaizumi grumbled, “but isn’t it obvious that I love you? We’ve been together for so long, you idiot. Of course I do.”  
  
Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi in a tight hug, and nuzzled the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Hajime! You’re the best!”  
  
Iwaizumi smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. Maybe anesthesia wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

 

[end]

 


End file.
